


pecahan

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Two Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	1. andai

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

 

 

> Andai rindu bisa dibotolkan, akan kupecahkan botol itu dan kukirimkan serpihannya padamu.  
>  Agar kau tahu, bahwa beling-beling itulah yang selama ini menyiksaku dengan harapan palsu.

  
—26/04/16


	2. dan jika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

 

> Dan rindumu yang melukai  
>  Masih tergenggam oleh jemari  
>  Bagaimana aku melepaskan diri?

  
—26/04/17


End file.
